É tão raro
by IzabellaL
Summary: Uma festa de Halloween. James x Lily. Os Marotos. Songfic baseada na música "É Tão Raro", da banda Darvin. Essa songfic merece um resumo melhor.


- Lily, você vai na Festa de Halloween amanhã? br

- Vou e já tenho acompanhante. Ah, e Potter, pra você é Evans! EVANS!

Lily saiu do Salão Comunal da Grifinória indo direto para o dormitório feminino.

- Esse Potter. – Ela bufou com raiva. James Potter e Lily Evans estudavam juntos a sete anos. Sete malditos anos, como Lily costumava dizer. Desde a primeira vez que o garoto a vira, na Plataforma 9 ¾, ele tentava conquistá-la e beijá-la. Ela o odiava desde então. A garota não tinha muitas amigas, já que era mandona demais. Não tinha ninguém para se queixar de James Potter. Somente sua coruja a ouvia falar daquele garoto insolente.

Ela começou a mexer em seu malão procurando seu vestido para a festa do dia seguinte. Não achava o vestido em lugar nenhum até que uma voz que ela conhecia muito bem a fez parar de procurar o vestido e se virar.

- É isso que você está procurando?

- Potter! Como você entrou aqui? E o que você está fazendo com meu vestido? – disse Lily rispidamente.

- Você devia estar me agradecendo, Lily. Eu pedi aos elfos de Hogwarts que lavassem e passassem seu vestido. – James falou sorrindo. James era um garoto alto, forte, atlético, assim como todo jogador de quadribol. Seus cabelos eram castanhos e ficavam sempre desarrumados, parecia que era encantado por magia ou algo do gênero porque os cabelos dele não arrumavam de forma alguma. Potter era o querido de todos, dos professores, do outros estudantes e dos elfos. Ninguém resistia ao charme dele. Exceto Lily Evans, a garota que James era apaixonado há anos. Ninguém entendia o ódio de Lily por aquele garoto tão agradável, e era incrível que Lily era a única que não sabia que James a amava. Para ela, James só queria ficar com ela por um tempo e depois esquecia que ela existia, como ele fazia com todas as outras meninas que ele beijava. Só James sabia que aquilo não era verdade, ele amava Lily como nunca amara ninguém e ela seria para a vida toda.

- Eu teria agradecido se eu tivesse pedido, Potter. Quem te deu liberdade para pegar minhas coisas? Eu que não fui! – A ira da menina aumentava cada vez mais.

- Ei! Calma, Lily! Eu só queria ter de que você estaria linda amanhã. Mais linda do que já é, se é que isso é possível.

- Potter, eu não quero nenhum favor seu. E se eu tiver linda ou não, isso não é problema seu. – Lily falou, pegando sua varinha logo em seguida. – Saia daqui! E me deixa em paz, Potter!

James não esperou ela se irritar mais. Colocou cuidadosamente o vestido em cima da cama de Lily e saiu andando. Não sem antes mandar um beijo para a garota. Ela fez uma careta para ele, colocou o vestido em cima do seu malão e foi dormir. br br br

-x-x-x

Uma garota descendo as escadas, com seu vestido preto acima dos joelhos fez com que todos os olhares masculinos se voltassem para ela. Os cabelos acaju presos em um coque, e com alguns fios soltos dando forma ao rosto lhe dava um ar elegante. O vestido preto entrava em contraste com sua pele branca e com seus olhos verdes.

- Lily, você está linda. – Falou o acompanhante daquela bela garota. Os olhos dele tentavam absorver tanta beleza. Ele tinha os cabelos castanhos claros, olhos cor de mel, era bonito e elegante. Mas não era tão simpático ou popular como James Potter.

- Obrigada, Amus. – Ela falou sorrindo. – Vamos?

- Ah, claro! – Amus Diggory falou um pouco atordoado com a beleza e elegância de Lily Evans. Ele lhe estendeu o braço e ela aceitou. Caminharam de braços dados até uma das mesas do Salão Principal.

- Olha quem está acompanhando a Lily, James: Amus Diggory. – Um rapaz bonito, de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos e um jeito sexy deu a informação para James.

- É Sirius. Vamos fazer isso logo.

-x-x-x

Todos estavam dançando no baile. Exceto quatro garotos: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. Uma voz fez com que todos parassem de dançar:

- Eu tenho orgulho de apresentar à vocês a banda de quatro meninos do sétimo ano que vão tocar uma música de uma banda trouxa: Marotos, subam aqui. – A voz de Dumbledore era animada e ele estava ansioso para ouvir os garotos tocarem.

- Olá pessoal! – A voz de James ecoou em todo o salão, e muitos gritinhos agudos de várias meninas foram ouvidos.

- Obrigado, obrigado. – James agradeceu às meninas e olhou para Lily. Ela olhou para ele incrédula.

- James toca algum instrumento? – Amus perguntou à Lily.

- Não sei. Eu não converso com ele. – Ela respondeu com os olhos em James.

- Antes de começar a tocar eu quero apresentar a banda. Na bateria, meu grande amigo: Remo Lupin! – Alguns gritos femininos. Remo não era tão bonito quanto James ou Sirius, mas ele chamava a atenção de algumas meninas. E ele era inteligente. Tinha os cabelos castanhos claros, quase loiros. Olhos castanho-escuros. Uma boca que até parecia ser desenhada e o nariz era um pouco grande. E ele ainda não tinha suas muitas cicatrizes.

- No baixo: Peter Pettigrew! – Algumas palmas. Peter não era nem bonito, nem inteligente e nem simpático, mas era amigo dos meninos mais populares do colégio e isso bastava. Ele era baixinho, um pouco gordinho e tinha os dentes da frente um pouco maiores do que o normal. Ás vezes parecia um rato.

- Na guitarra base, meu melhor amigo: Sirius Black!- O salão se tornou pequeno para tantos gritos e palmas. Sirius era adorado por todos. Ele agradeceu e mandou beijos para as meninas.

- E bom, eu, James Potter, canto e toco guitarra solo. – Uma ovação semelhante à de Sirius aconteceu para James.

– Obrigado, gente. Agora eu quero dedicar essa música a uma menina que eu amo muito. Lily Evans, essa música é pra você! – James piscou para Lily no mesmo momento em que todos os olhares se voltavam para ela.

- O quê? POTTER EU TE ODEIO! – Ela berrou e foi escorregando da cadeira. Ela estava corada. James conseguiu o que queria. Eles começaram a tocar:

_ Será que ela não lembra de mim?_

_Porque que ela não liga pra minha casa_

_Será que vai ser sempre assim_

_Talvez ela me ache a pessoa errada_

_Será que já falaram de mim ou que meu filme queimou_

_Será que vai ser sempre assim_

_Já que a gente só se encontra de passagem _

O público estava adorando. James cantava muito bem e os meninos estavam arrasando. Lily se endireitou na cadeira e olhou para o palco. Meninas pulavam e tentavam encostar em James. Até mesmo Dumbledore e a Professora McGonagall estavam gostando.

_ É tão raro_

_Tão difícil estarmos sós entre os lençóis_

_Ou mesmo, de mãos dadas passeando por aí_

_Se quer se divertir é só chamar _

James piscou para Lily no último verso e ela tinha vontade de lançar uma Maldição Imperdoável nele.

_ Não vá falar que eu não falei_

_Não vá pensar no que eu pensei_

_Não diga que a vida é sempre igual_

_Normal tentar falar de amor de novo. _

- Amor? Eu nunca amei o James! – Ela falou em voz alta e Amus olhou para ela. James fez um solo e arrancou uma salva de palmas dos presentes.

_Por que ela insiste sempre em dizer_

"_É cedo, vamos nos conhecer melhor"_

_Eu acho que ela quer me matar_

_O jeito que ela tem de me olhar_

_Não vai, ela não vai, mudar_

_Será que vai ser sempre assim_

_Quando agente se esbarrar nos corredores _

- É verdade, Potter! Eu quero te matar! – Lily falou e Amus foi se distanciando de fininho até estar do outro lado do Salão. Lily nem percebeu. Uma garota agarrou a barra da calça de James e ele nem olhou para ela. Seus olhos estavam em Lily.

_É tão raro_

_Tão difícil estarmos sós entre os lençóis_

_Ou mesmo, de mãos dadas passeando por aí_

_Se quer se divertir é só chamar _

Lily se levantou e foi andando em direção ao palco.

- James até que canta bem. – Ela falou tentando passar pelas "tietes" que gritavam os nomes dos marotos.

_Não vá falar que eu não falei_

_Não vá pensar no que eu pensei_

_Não diga que a vida é sempre igual_

_Normal tentar falar de amor de novo. _

Ela estava grudada no palco, James sorriu para ela.

_ Deitados na areia vendo o sol se por, mais uma vez. _

Sirius tinha cantado essa parte. James olhava fixamente para Lily que estava à sua frente. Lily berrou para ele : " – O Sirius canta bem, não?". Ele mostrou língua para ela e continuou com um solo, Sirius animava a todos, Remo tocava bateria muito bem e era impressionante ver que Peter no baixo, finalmente uma coisa que ela fazia bem.

_Não vá falar que eu não falei_

_Não vá pensar no que eu pensei_

_Não diga que a vida é sempre igual_

_Normal tentar falar de amor de novo. _

Eles terminaram de tocar e todos aplaudiram. Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall e até o Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça sorriam. James colocou sua guitarra no chão do palco enquanto Sirius agradecia. James foi abrindo espaço entre as pessoas até chegar na frente da Lily. Ela ia falar alguma coisa, mas ele colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela. Ela tentou se debater em vão quando ele colocou as mãos em sua cintura. Para a supresa de todos, segundos depois Lily colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço de James, abraçando-o e unindo mais os corpos. James entendeu a deixa e começou a beijar Lily. Ela retribuiu o beijo. Todos gritavam e aplaudiam, principalmente Sirius. O beijo se tornava mais intenso e depois de um tempo foi parando aos poucos.

- Lily, você está passando mal? – James perguntou preocupado.

- Qual é, James? Não posso te dar uma chance não? – Ela falou em um tom de irritação. Fingida, é claro.

- Claro que pode! Eu vim esperando esse momento por toda a minha vida. Pode me dar quantas chances você quiser, mas eu só vou precisar de uma. Vamos para os Jardins?

- Convencido! – Ela falou sorrindo e puxando James pelas mãos. Todos sorriam. Finalmente James tinha conseguido. De todas as pessoas que estavam ali somente duas não sorriam: Amus Diggory e Severo Snape.

** NA: **Minha primeira songfic/ fanfic espero que esteja boa

Agradecimentos à minha beta, Larcan D e a todo mundo que ler isso.


End file.
